


Fair?

by pickleplum



Series: Texts from the Shatterdome [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Texts From the Shatterdome, mention of Mako Mori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt finds himself in trouble with Hannibal and has to trade something surprising to escape unharmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair?

Okay, I’ll admit it. Hermann was right about this being a bad idea. Not that I’ll ever tell His Smug Britishness that.

Honestly, though, it was going just peachy until the guns came out. Lots of guns. All of them aimed more or less point blank at my head. Which is, like, one of my more important body parts, so I kinda have to take it personally. And I don’t know what happened that pissed them off so much. Okay. Maybe when it was I said I should get a kaiju skin parasite free because I pretty much single-handedly put the price of everything derived from kaiju through the roof. Or maybe when it was Hannibal accused me--falsely, I swear--of stealing his shoe. 

Whatever it was, I’m standing in the middle of Hannibal Chau’s supervillain lair with about a million guns pointed at me and the man himself grumbling about how he should have thrown the knife at me instead of Kodachi. He’s totally looming. If anyone has ever loomed at me, it’s Hannibal, right now.

“I just need to set some ground rules. No lighting me on fire and no broken bones. Fair?” I try to sound as a badass as a guy who’s about to start squealing like a little girl can. I don’t think the guys (and girl) with the guns or Hannibal buy it. Was that a safety clicking off? I really really really hope not.

Hannibal laughs and it’s frickin’ terrifying. He laughs so hard he actually has to pull off his shades and wipe away a couple of tears. “Here’s the deal, little fella,” he says. What’s it with him and calling me ‘little’ anyway? “Give me the number for that blue-haired Ranger babe and I’ll let you walk out of here.”

“What? Mako’s number?” My voice must jump an octave. Or two. So much for not squealing.

Hannibal nods. I swallow.

Now I have a choice. I either give Hannibal the number and Mako kills me or I don’t give Hannibal the number and Hannibal’s people kill me. I think I can reason with Mako. We have history.

I give Hannibal the number and he grins the nastiest grin I’ve ever seen. “Thanks, genius. Now scram.”

I most definitely do not sprint out the door. 

Traffic between here and the ‘Dome better be light. I _so_ want explain to Mako before she can think of too many ways to break me in half.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://textsfromtheshatterdome.tumblr.com/post/56386096256/good-luck-with-that-submitted-by-nursemz87) from [Texts from the Shatterdome.](http://textsfromtheshatterdome.tumblr.com)
> 
> Music to set the mood: [Minor Threat, self-titled EP, Track 3, “Seeing Red”](http://youtu.be/k001JvPWs4Y)


End file.
